When All Else Fails, Love Says It All
by Mrs.McHammer
Summary: And she's back! : Eeee! JxB AxE only in the beginning. it's changing in the end, sorry, Jasper Fans! Read and Review!
1. Anywhere But Here

_(A/N) ok I would firstly like to say… I didn't come up with this idea. It was… Lanna-misssunshine's you all should look at her work. She is a wonderful author. Anyway, I would just like to say… I hope you guys like this. This one should be a better story then my last one because I actually do have an idea of where I'd like this one to go. As BloodStainedSoul said I am very obsessive when it comes to my writing so I like to know exactly what every line is going to say before I write it down. But, this time, I have a pretty good outline of the way I want this story to go…. Now it might change in the end, mind you… but my imagination is a scary thing sometimes. It spits things at me faster than I can type… __anyway,__ enough of my rambling… this is an embarrassingly long author note… so one to the story!!_

BPOV… for now.

I was depressed. And he could read it on my face. I knew he had to go hunting every now and then… but it always made me sad to have to see him go.

"Bella, Love, you know I won't be gone long. What is two days, anyway? I hate to see you this upset. I love you." His velvet voice almost made things better. Key word being, _almost._

"Edward, you know exactly what it does to me when you leave. I can't stand it! And this time Alice is leaving too. What do you expect me to do? Smile and wave?" I said frantically. Edward got an evil glint in his eye. This was not a good sign. Oh he wouldn't, would he?

Before I had time to tense up, he sprang at me and we flew all the way from the dining room to the living room couch. His arms were around me like a cage, protecting me from the outside world. His face, not two inches from mine was incredibly beautiful. It was breath-taking.

I took the only chance I knew I would get before Charlie got home. I let myself plop down on the couch to where I was under him, all his weight held up by his arms so that not an ounce of his weight was on me. I locked my arms as tight as I could around his neck. I threw myself into the kiss. I was being way to passionate about this. This kind of thing would get me into trouble one day if I didn't get changed soon. I liked the sound of that. Getting changed soon would change EVERYTHING up. Edward would no longer have to be careful with me; I could put as much passion as I wanted to into the kiss, without getting hurt.

I had forgotten to breath.

I fell back onto the couch with much satisfaction. It took me a minute to catch my breath and realize that Edward had scooted all the way to the other side of the couch and was pinching the brim of his nose. _'Great job, Bella!' _I scrutinized myself, _'There you go again. Making things harder on everyone around you. You good for nothing…'_ But my thoughts were interrupted.

"I'm so sorry, Love. It's just so hard to be careful, when you are so tempting like that." He kept his eyes closed. "No need to worry. I'll be ok I'm a few minutes."

He still wasn't breathing. I watched him cautiously. "I'm going to go, uh, finish Charlie's dinner. He should be coming home soon." I stammered. I hadn't fooled him. His ice cold lips were at my ear in less than a second.

"I'm fine, Love, I just needed a moment to refocus."

I looked into his eyes. They were sincere. I watched them slowly change back from black to the deep butterscotch I loved to see in his eyes.

"Finish Charlie's dinner." He reminded me. What had I been making? I couldn't remember. I walked over to the kitchen.

Judging by everything I had set out, I had been re-heating left over lasagna. Easy enough.

The microwave beeped at the same time I heard the cruiser pull up in the drive way. As I turned to get the plates and silverware I had stacked I noticed Edward had already set them out and was walking quickly towards me.

"I'm sorry about earlier, Love, I just wasn't paying close enough attention. Now do you understand why I must be so careful? I love you, Bella. I couldn't bare it if I ever hurt you."

And with that his ice cold lips touched mine; they were passionate but more cautious this time.

"Much better," I mumbled.

"I couldn't agree more," he sighed and let go of my waist, settling for my hand, "three, two,… Charlie." Edward greeted.

"Edward. Bella." Charlie greeted back, finally not having to fake a polite tone. "Mmmm. Lasagna, my favorite. Would you like to stay for dinner, Edward?" he asked though he already knew the answer.

"No thank you, sir, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and I are getting ready for a –"

"Camping trip." Charlie interrupted, "Bells has told me all about it."

"Well, I'd better be going." Edward glanced at me.

I walked with him to his Volvo. The walk was too short. I still hadn't quite decided how I was going to convince him to stay, though he clearly needed the hunt. _'Selfish__, selfish, selfish__!'_ I screamed at myself in my head.

"Are you coming back tonight, or are you leaving tonight?" I almost begged him to stay.

"I'm sorry, Love, but I do believe that Carlisle wanted to leave tonight as soon as I got home." He looked sad. "I love you."

Then he kissed me, again like before, on the couch. Not smart. I pulled away this time. I was scared for a moment, that he might kill me.

"Good thing you are the responsible one." He muttered something under his breath too low for me to hear. He took my hand and kissed it quickly, then revved the engine and sped away.

As soon as I got back in the house, Charlie was already through with his dinner. I cleared the table and filled the left half of the sink with warm soapy water. I dumped Charlie's soiled plate and silverware in the water and let them soak.

While waiting on the grease from the lasagna to loosen up a little off the plate, I squirted an off-brand table cleaner on the table and wiped it down. I threw the dirty dish rag in the wash, and walked back to the sink. I reached my hand into the water and grabbed all the dishes and set them in the other half of the sink. I scrubbed them quickly not second rinsing or anything I used to do.

When I was done with all the cleaning, I walked quickly up to my room. I was eager to see if Edward was going to actually show up to surprise me.

I felt my face fall when I saw that my room was empty. I rushed to my computer to see if there was a note. There was no note, but I did notice that I had left my memory stick at Edward's house in Alice's laptop.

I ran down stairs. I felt Charlie's eyes on me the whole time. So, I rushed to get my jacket on and when I was finished I ran into the living room, almost tripping on where the carpet starts and the tile stops.

"Whattcha so rushed for?" Charlie asked.

"I've got a major history paper due on the Monday we get back and I wanted to get an early start on it. But, I left my memory stick in Alice's laptop so I need to go get it." I said, rushing to get out the door.

"You shouldn't worry about all that school work you worry about, Bells, it's Spring break for goodness sake. Take a breather." He ignored my rushing mood.

"I'll take a breather when my paper is good and done." I said, walking from the living room to the front door.

"Be careful, Bells." Charlie called after me.

I sprinted as fast as my rain boots would let me go. I jumped into my truck, practically, and "sped" off.

When I got to the Cullens' driveway, I heard some loud music playing that I'd never heard before. All the cars were still there, of course. Maybe Edward left his music on. I mean he was pretty spacey this afternoon.

"I wonder," I said to myself.

Before going to turn off my silly fiancée's music I grabbed my memory stick out of Alice's laptop that was sitting carelessly on the couch. Then, I bounded up the stairs and started making my way to Edward's room.

I started slowing my pace as I got closer to his room. I quietly pushed the door open.

My heart stopped. I couldn't breathe. How could they do this to me? The love of my life, and my Best friend?!?!?

Alice was standing up, while Edward was sitting down, kissing in a way Edward had told me was impossible for me, if I was going to stay alive. I wanted to say something, but for some reason I'd lost my voice. They were apparently too busy to even notice I was there. 'I love you.' I mouthed to the man I thought I loved.

I turned on my heel, tears falling silently down my cheeks, I walked down the stairs. I could just feel my world collapsing in around me. I got to my truck and slammed my head onto the steering wheel. Then, everything went black.

I didn't know how long it had been or what had brought me out of my "slumber" all I knew was I was heartbroken.

"Bella," I heard Jasper's urgent voice, smooth as velvet, in my ear. "What's wrong?" I felt his hand placed softly on my lower back. I'd never noticed how much Jasper cared about me.

All I could manage to choke out was, "Edward," I coughed, "Alice." I coughed again, trying to catch my breath. Emmett stayed by my side, but everyone else went inside, lead by Jasper, to see what I meant.

"What's wrong?" Emmett had his arm around my shoulder, rubbing soothing circles right above my elbow. He truly was the big brother I never had.

"Edward and Alice," I coughed. I was going to continue to attempt to tell Emmett what had been bothering me, but I was interrupted…

There was an explosion of growls some I recognized to be Edward's and some I didn't recognize at all. I heard a window shatter. I squeezed my eyes shut.

Emmett pulled my head to his shoulder. "Shhhhh," he patted my hair, "Don't worry, we'll take care of them." He didn't understand. I wasn't worried about their safety like usual, I was hurt.

"He wouldn't dare?" Emmett challenged, suddenly very defensive "Oh, Bella," Emmett suddenly pulled me into a brotherly embrace. "I'll kill him." He whispered, before kissing the top of my head and pulling me out of my truck.

"I want to stay in the truck," I complained, trying to crawl back into my truck, but soon giving up knowing I was no match for Emmett.

"Stay away from me, Edward." I heard Jasper scream.

Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, I was in Jasper's arms.

"Close your eyes," He reminded me. And we were running.

It seemed as if Jasper had taken two steps and when I opened my eyes Jasper was strapping me into Emmett's Jeep. He touched my cheek softly then ran around to the driver's side. I had enough time to blink again and we were speeding one hundred and eight down the Cullens' Driveway.

"Where are we going?" I asked breathlessly.

"Getting out of here. Unless of course, you'd like to go back. I figured we'd go to one of our other houses, if that's ok with you." Jasper said, looking at me.

"Oh, it's fine with me. Anywhere but here."

_(a/n) you will be told how Jasper got home, and why he came home in the next chapter or so… I hope you like it so far._

_Read and Review_


	2. Let Me Learn

_(a/n) ok first and foremost, thank you for all of your wonderful reviews… and I would like to say, that in some of the reviews they were jumping to conclusions about the direction I am taking the story in. I am going to explain a lot in this chapter and I will probably have two chapters up tonight depending on how tired I get. I mean I haven't even started writing this chapter (it will be totally short.)But it is a filler chapter and will explain what was going on in Edward's head, and why he was so spacey. Now, on to the story. __:D__ and PS… this is __Lanna-Misssunshine's__ genius idea! Oh and I also thought it would be a good idea to tell you that this chapter starts with Edw__ard in his Volvo driving home. Thank you guys! Now, on with the story!_

**EPOV**

I knew I was in desperate need of a hunt. I thought back to when I had her pinned on the couch, right before she threw herself into the most passionate kiss I ever imagined to have with her before she gets changed. I thought about how I'd almost lost control. I felt the thirst burn the back of my throat as I thought of her scent.

As I let her kiss me for a moment, I felt her stop breathing. It took me a moment to refocus.

I pulled into our make-shift garage.

_'Edward, you need to leave for the hunt. You need to leave soon. I can just feel the thirst radiating off of you. I'd be surprised if everyone else couldn't feel it as well.'_ I heard Jasper's thoughts. Caring as they were I couldn't help but be annoyed.

"I want to go back and apologize to Bella. I was acting very rudely this afternoon and I need to make it up to her." I explained in a whisper that I knew he, along with the rest of the family, could hear.

_'No, Edward, I'm leaving right now. Come with me. Emmett isn't leaving for another hour or two. You __need__ this hunt, Edward.' _He didn't understand. He could do to Alice what I could do to Bella. I couldn't help but be overly annoyed.

_'I don't mean to annoy you, Edward, but I've grown to love Bella, and it's our job to keep her safe. And if you go to back through her window tonight, I can almost promise you that Bella wouldn't wake up in the morning.'_ Jasper's thoughts were screaming at me.

"Ok fine, Jasper, if you're so worried about her then I won't go back. But I am not leaving just yet. I want to get some things in order first. Don't worry I'll be in the in two hours, and if I'm not then you can feel free to come here and check up on things." I reasoned in my mind, it wouldn't hurt to have someone checking up on me every once in a while.

_'Fine,'_ He thought,_' I will be back in two hours if you aren't in the mountains.'_

I was glad he stopped at that. I had some major thinking to do. As I walked into the house I could feel all of my family's eyes burning holes into the back of my shirt. I ignored their thoughts and went straight up to my room.

I sat down on the black leather couch, and put my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands. What had I done? How could I have been so stupid? I made a vow to myself and to Bella that I was going to never let myself get so thirsty ever again. I looked down at my watch; I had about half an hour until Jasper came back. How did time always just slip by like that with me? I guess it had something to do with the fact that I had an entire century behind me.

Just about the time I actually let my mind wander I heard my door being pushed open.

"Knock, knock," I heard the soprano voice of my favorite sister, smiling as she danced into my room.

"If I hadn't heard you coming I might have been a little scared." I teased her.

"I wasn't looking to scare you; I wanted to know what the problem is, you've had me nervous all day. I saw you in her house, but I could tell you were losing control." I didn't answer, "Jasper is right, you know. About you needing to go on the hunt, you could've killed her, you know?"

"Yes, I know, Alice!" I snapped.

_'I knew I wouldn't be able to help him any. He never opens up to me anyway.'_ She thought.

"Now, you know that's not true. I just get so frustrated that if I kissed her like I want to be able to kiss her, then I'll kill her." I surprised myself in being able to sum all of what I was feeling into one sentence.

"I knew that would make you tell me," Alice giggled, "now, would you be so kind as to enlighten me on how I can help you?"

Suddenly, I got the most insane idea. I looked at Alice, and smiled. "Alice, teach me how to put as much passion into the kiss when I kiss Bella, without actually being dangerous."

Alice looked a little unsure about the idea. I took a good look into her mind and she seemed to be thinking of Jasper and how he would feel about it. Then in her head, she pictured it and how she would teach me.

"Oh, thank you, Alice!! I'll owe you one until the day I die!!" I saw so excited that I lifted her up into a brotherly embrace and spun her around in the air! I sat her down and took a seat on my couch, and let her begin teaching me.

I let her begin. She started like a normal kiss would have. I quickly threw myself into the kiss, exerting more passion then I ever would be able to with Bella until she was changed. We kept kissing like this for a moment. Then I quickly pulled away, "Did you hear that?" I asked cautiously. She shook her head. "Ok, I thought for a minute that I heard the door open."

And just as quickly as I'd pulled away, we were kissing again. Her lips were moving slowly, but urgently against mine. The way she kissed, did display a lot of affection. I was worried this might turn into something I didn't want to. I kept kissing her though. I wanted to be my best for Bella.

Suddenly, like out of now where, I _did_ hear the door open. I pulled away from Alice, only to see half-crouched Jasper with his lips pulled back over his teeth. At vampire speed, Jasper flew at me slamming me into my China cabinet, shattering it. I growled at him, and he growled back. I was so into keeping Alice safe, that I didn't have time to grab Jasper before he shot out of the room to the front of the house.

I heard Emmett speaking to Jasper quickly, "Here, get Bella, Take my Jeep and go to California or one of the other houses, just get out of here. Make sure you keep in touch. If you don't call by seven, then I'll call you."

I ran faster than I've ever run before, to get outside and see why the mentioned Bella. Alice followed.

We got out just in time to see Bella and Jasper driving down the driveway and in time to hear Bella say, "… Anywhere but here."

I couldn't believe it. Just this afternoon I was promising her I could never hurt her. And here I go again, hurting her with everything I do. I was trying to make things better for us, but it turned out horribly wrong.

"What have I done?" I dropped to my knees. Alice leaned over me and kissed the top of my head. I looked up at her. Her expression unfathomable. Though the hurt was clear on her face, all I noticed was the love in her eyes. She wanted to make things better for me.

"Do you see this getting better?" I whispered, so low that I was surprised her vampire hearing even picked it up.

"It's too soon to tell, they haven't decided yet." She looked at me for a moment and then crumbled into my arms. "Oh, Edward, how could they not see?"

"I don't know, Alice, I just don't know."

I took a quick look into her mind. She was thinking about our "lesson" but not in the way I had guessed she would. Had she… _enjoyed_ it?

_(a/n) ok you guys this is totally just a filler chapter, I hope it helps you understand what was going on in Edward's head, if you are confused at all, just let me know. The next chapter will be back to Bella's POV and I should have that up and ready to be read by tomorrow. Hope you enjoy! _

_-Mrs.McHammer_


	3. We'll Have Time To Start All Over Again

_a/n__) Again thank you for all of the wonderful review__s__ I'd like to mention my favorite review __from__ "__Crossy__"__and it said that if I didn't update soon that they would send__ a flock of flying monkeys to steal my ruby slippers. Anyway, I love all the reviews. __They have really got me to write this story and forget all the other ones I'm doing. tee-__hee__. I only want five reviews to get the next chapter up, and I know y'all can do it because on my first chapter I go__t__ twenty-five. So, that being said, on to the chapter!!!_

_Oh, and a real quick disclaimer… I don't own Copeland… or the song lyrics I use…. I simply borrowed them__… :D__ much love to Aaron Marsh_

_-Mrs.McHammer_

**BPOV**

"Charlie?" I heard Jasper's voice, talking to my dad. "Bella came by earlier to pick up her memory stick," _how did he know that? _"Yes, well, Rosalie has asked me to call and ask if you mind if Bella takes a shopping trip in New York City with her…" Jasper had a smile in his voice as he knew he'd won my dad over. "Yes, sir, I'll pass that message onto to Rose… oh, no, sir. It will be three to four days at the longest. Yes, Rosalie is just looking for a way to spend the beginning of her spring break. Thanks again, Charlie, good-bye." Jasper shut the small silver cell phone.

I kept my eyes closed tightly as I fought against the bounce of Emmett's jeep. I opened my eyes, against my better judgment, and we were deep in the woods driving along two ruts, that made up a make-shift path. I could tell this path was almost never used, because the grass in between the ruts was almost taller than I was.

I looked at Jasper. My heart skipped a beat. He looked at me. _'Aw, crap,'_ I thought to myself, _'stupid, amazing, vampire hearing,'_ and then it occurred to me,_ '__If__ I'm feeling what I think I'm feeling, then that means… AW, CRAP! Stupid, fancy, vampire special powers.' _I couldn't help but feeling a little annoyed with myself.

Finally, Jasper pulled up to a beautiful mansion.

"Jasper, where _are _we?" I asked, awed.

"This is one of our many houses." He smiled as I tried to hop out of the jeep. He walked over to me and grabbed my waist and helped me onto the ground. "Let's go inside, you'll love it in here." He smiled a smile more breathe-taking than Ed- then I had ever seen. I smiled back. My heart jumped again. Was I falling for Jasper? Oh, goodness. This could be interesting.

I saw Jasper look at me and smile. I knew he had just felt what I had. _'Ugh! Stupid empathic vampire'_ I scowled at myself.

He placed a light leading arm on my lower back. I smiled to myself. How could I be falling for Jasper? He was the reason Edward left me a little over a year ago. But being around him was so comfortable, it just felt _right._

We walked into the giant mansion. It was the same general layout as the other Cullen house, only with the whole west _and_ east wall were all window. It was simply beautiful. There was a huge stone fireplace with a built in place to sit. I took a seat and allowed my eyes to wander to Jasper, who happened to be staring at me. I got caught up in his gaze and he held me there. I smiled, then, feeling the blood rush quickly to my cheeks, looked away.

My heart was racing, for no reason. Jasper could never return this silly feeling I was having. There was no way. He brushed his fingers across my cheek.

"You know why I came back?" Jasper asked, suddenly.

"No, but I'm glad you did. If you hadn't come back then I don't know how long I would have just sat there. I always knew me and him where just too… unbalanced. He did too much for the relationship. I knew it wouldn't last when he came back. I guess somewhere deep down I knew it was just a matter of time." I mumbled, not exactly knowing where I wanted the conversation to end up.

"I could just feel the thirst rolling off of Edward, and I was trying to convince him to leave early for the hunt because I could feel he_ needed_ it. I told him to leave, but he wouldn't. So, I told him I would come back to the house in two hours if he wasn't in the mountains then I would come back to check on him… and make sure you weren't dead. I mean I've put too much effort into not killing you for him to cave," I winced, "Sorry for the expression. But, anyway, I just have grown to…well… love you, Bella." My heart skipped a beat. I felt the blood rush to my face. He smiled. I forgot to breath. "Breath…" He whispered. "…we need to call Carlisle and Esme, so they don't worry. And if we don't call soon, I figure Emmett will bust down the door pretty soon."

So I grabbed the phone out of his backpack, which he still had from his "camping trip" and tossed it at him. I watched as he dialed the numbers his fingers a blur.

"Emmett," He said, "we're good. No, I took her to San Diego. That's Rose's favorite. You should come out soon. To visit. We won't be here long. I told Charlie that Rose and Bella are in New York shopping… Tomorrow? Yea, that would be great. See you th-," he was interrupted. "Yea, I'd love to talk to Rose. Hey, Rose. No, Rose, that won't be necessary. OK I will," He switched the phone to speaker.

"Bella, can you hear me?" I heard Rosalie's Soprano voice, addressing me for the first time since the night she told me the story of how she was changed.

A shocked expression took over my face. Jasper chuckled. "Yea, Rose, I can hear you." I answered attempting to keep my voice even.

"Now, Bella if you want me to burn all of Alice's clothes and butcher all of her shoes, just say the word and it's done." I could hear a smile in her voice. I could hear the anger in her voice, though. I guess Rosalie really had grown to like me.

"I don't think you need to do that, Rose. But thanks for the offer."

"Are you sure? I'd be glad to." She giggled evilly. "Oh, fine! Bella, Emmett would like to talk to you."

"Ok, I'd love to talk to him… uhhhh, thanks again Rose, Love you." I sighed awkwardly.

"Love you too, Bells." She giggled and handed to phone to Emmett.

"Bella?" he asked urgently,

"Yes, Emmett. It's me." He seemed to be worried about me. He's most definitely the best big brother a girl could ask for. I smiled at the thought.

"I'll kill him, ok? I'm going to kill him." He really was worked up over this.

"No need. I'm feeling better already." I looked at Jasper, and blushed.

"If you're sure." He sounded reluctant, "Esme says she loves you, Bella… and Carlisle too. Oh, and we won't tell Alice and Edward where you are. Promise."

"Thanks, Emmett, it means a lot." I smiled at my caring teddy bear's attempt to be sentimental.

"Uhhhh, I… love you, Bella." I could hear his struggle to make me feel ok.

I giggled, "I love you too, Emmett. And tell Esme, Carlisle, and Rose that I love them too. Good night."

"Sweet dreams, Bells."

I shut the phone. "Jasper, you don't happen to have an actual bathroom that I can use, I need to get ready for bed. It's getting late."

He smirked, "Sure, Bella, up the stairs first door on the left. When you get done, come back down here and I'll show you the room you can sleep in."

I jogged up the stairs. The bathroom was the most beautiful room in the whole house. The shower curtain was red while the bathtub was silver, along with the toilet and sink. There were gray and red hand towels on a rack behind the toilet. The lighting seemed dramatic. It was dim. Almost like candle light.

As soon as I had taken my shower I ran down stairs. I was eager. And to think, out of all three Cullen boys… Jasper. But Jasper wasn't technically a Cullen. He was a Hale.

As soon as I was done in the shower I ran back down the stairs.

"Hey there." His voice just… did something to me. "A bit… eager, are we?" He asked/

I blushed, "Which, umm, room should I sleep in?"

Jasper quickly was at my side, leading hand on the small of my back. He took me to a room with dark blue walls, all of which were made of book shelves. The book shelves were empty, but I knew that they used to be filled with all of his favorite books. It was his room. I sighed with contentment.

"How long ago did you live here?" I asked him.

"Right before we moved to Forks."

"It's amazing here."

"Get some sleep, Beautiful." He winked and he was gone.

His room was peaceful. It made me feel like I wanted to sleep. But even if I tried I knew I wouldn't be able to. This would be the first night in almost a year to fall asleep without a vampire's arms around me.

I gave it about an hour then decided I wasn't getting to sleep anytime soon, so I went down stairs to find Jasper. He was sitting on the window seal watching the rain storm brew outside.

"You know, rain is my favorite kind of weather." Jasper said without looking at me

"Why is that?" I asked

"It just seems to heal all kinds of pain. Though the pain is good, it teaches us how much more we can take." He spoke matter-of-factly.

"That reminds me of a song," I smiled.

"Which song?" He asked, wondering.

"A song by _Copeland_. It goes… 'Feel the pain, teaching us how much more we can take. Reminding us how far we've come. So let the pain, burn away from our hearts, we'll have time to start all over again.' That's what we have to do, start all over again." I smiled.

"You're right," He smiled at me, "Why are you up anyway, shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I can't sleep," I told him.

"I'm sorry, anything I can do?" He asked,

"I don't know. It's just that I haven't slept in over a year without Edward, or Alice one." I admitted, a silent tear slipped down my cheek.

Jasper stood up and walked over to me and put his hand on my face and wiped the fallen tear off my cheek, "Would you like me to lay up there with you until you fall asleep?" It was like he read my thoughts

"Jasper, would you?!?!?!?" I asked, almost jumping for joy.

"Anything, for you, Bella." He smiled and followed me to his room.

I was almost positive that he didn't return the feeling I had. I was sure he was just being friendly, and he felt the same pain about Alice as I did about Edward. I was feeling very unsure about what his feelings were towards me.

He opened the door for me and walked up on the opposite side of the bed as me. I crawled onto the bed and turned my head to see Jasper winding his arms around me. I instinctively curled into his chest.

"Ok, Bella, may I ask you something?" Jasper asked.

"Sure," I said, trying to keep my voice even.

"What are you so unsure about?" He asked me

I attempted to change the subject, "Uhhhh, do you miss her?"

"I'm not sure yet. Yes, it's hard being without her, but I'm not sure how deeply I feel about her not being here with me. Do you miss him?"

"I miss who I _thought_ he was." I answered, truthfully.

"I understand. Now, answer my question. What are you so unsure about?" I hadn't fooled him, he still wanted to know.

"Well, I was just a little unsure of how you feel towards me." I said, my voice shaking.

"Bella, I care about you. A lot. If I didn't care about you not getting hurt I wouldn't have came back from the hunt to check on Edward, and I wouldn't have taken you away from there if I didn't care. I wouldn't have put so much time into gaining control. And not killing you."

"But wasn't all that just caring about me in a brotherly way?"

"Some of it was, but not so much anymore. But Edward is right, it is… _different…_ caring for a human. In this way, that is."

"So you do _like_ me?" I asked, feeling weird. It had been so long since I had said I _liked_ someone. I was used to saying I loved them.

"Yes, Bella, I _like_ you." He chuckled. "Sleep well, Love."

I felt him kiss my forehead, I smiled, and drifted to sleep.

_a/n__) WOW this chapter was __wayyyyy__ longer than I expected it to be. HAHAAH! Oh well, anyway… if you are interested in hearing a sample of the song I "borrowed" you can go to … __and search for Copeland… then look for the song 'When Finally Set Free' then if you do that you should sample some of their other music. Aaron Marsh is pure genius! __Hee__hee_

_Anyways… I need five __count__ them 1…2…3…4…5… reviews to post the next chapter… also… in those reviews tell me whose POV the next chapter should be in… out of Jasper… Bella… Edward… or Alice._

_Until then…_

_-Mrs.McHammer!_


	4. Everything's Gonna Fall Right Into Place

_**(a/n) ok you guys Jasper won… so this Chapter will be in his POV mainly… BUUUUUT to make sense it has to start in Bella's POV… but only for the first like 5 paragraphs… give 'r take a little!!!!**_

_**Anyways, on to the CHAPTER!!!**_

**BPOV**

Jasper and I were sitting on the couch. His eyes pitch black, with thirst. A thunder storm brewed outside. No rain yet, just thunder and lightning. I was scared. The wind was fierce and I could just imagine trees getting blown down on top of the house.

"Jasper, I'm scared." I whined.

"Humph. Scared of the storm? Oh, that's the least of your worries right now. Have you looked at my eyes? I'd be scared of _me_, if I were you." And with that he leaped at me.

He had me by the neck. He held me there, kissed my lips softly, and then his lips were at my ear, "I love you, you know? That's why I'm doing this. I _really_ _hope_ I don't kill you. I'll see you in three days." And he sunk his teeth into my neck.

The fire coursed through me, starting at my neck, where he'd bitten me. I couldn't help scream and slip into a semi-unconsciousness. Though the unconsciousness didn't take the pain or screaming away, it was a bit of a relief. It was more like, nothing-ness.

**JPOV (Jasper. DUH)**

"No! Jasper, I'm not ready!"

"Bella!!! Wake up!!!" She was kicking like a mad person. I didn't get it. I could feel true fear just rolling off of her. She was terrified. All I cared about was getting her out of danger. I picked her up and ran out of the house, out of the woods, to the nearest neighbor.

Even though that neighbor happened to be the hospital, I knew they would call the fire station. They knew me too, so it would be easy to convince them Bella didn't need any medical attention.

I carried Bella, cradled in my arms. I ran, at a human speed, into the hospital. It was slow in the ER so it was easy to ignore all of the emotions. I ran, Bella still restless in my arms, to the front desk.

"Jasper Hale, is that you?" the same lady behind the front desk flirted.

"Yes, ma'am. But, before we catch up on anything, I need to call 911. Bella and I," I picked Bella's head a little as a gesture to show her who Bella was, "were visiting, and lightning struck our house, it's burning down as we speak, we need the fire station." Before I could even finish, she was on the phone with the fire station giving them the address to our old house. "Thank you." I added.

"Now, what exactly is wrong with Miss Hale?" she asked.

"Miss Swan," I corrected, "Bella Swan, and nothing is the matter with her, she is just a heavy sleeper, and wouldn't wake up." With that Bella was screaming.

I sat down in a chair, Bella in my lap, and attempted to wake her up. "Bella, wake up," I kissed her forehead. She was so warm. It was wonderful to feel. I really did think I loved her.

"Jasper?" she mumbled.

"Yes, Love." I could feel the whole ER, feeling the same things, as they were listening in our conversation.

"Oh, Jasper." She crumpled in my arms. "I was scared and you bit me and I was changing and I felt the fire, It was so real." She was sobbing.

"Bella, we are going to have to go home early, the house burned down. That's probably what triggered your nightmare."

"That's a relief," she giggled. Her laugh was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard.

"You know, we could always go to another house. If I called Charlie and tell him Alice," I could actually say her name now, "wanted to take you to Florida, I bet he'd let you go."

"You're probably right. Let's do it." She smiled, " 'Somehow everything's gonna fall right in to place, if we only had a way fall faster every day. If only time flew like a dove, I'm gonna make it fly faster than I'm falling in love.'" She sang beautifully, to a song by Paramore.

"Things do seem to be falling into place, don't they?" I smiled at her, she stopped breathing, "Breath," I whispered, kissing the top of her head. By the time, I had set my head down on top of hers, someone burst through the door of the ER.

"Bella?" His voice was frantic.

"Get out of here, Edward. She's not ready to talk yet. When we are," I laughed on the inside as he hurt when I said we, I half stepped in front of Bella, protectively. I took her hand. "we will gladly find you, and talk things over. Good-bye." I took Bella and we walked out of the Employee's only exit. I slipped a fifty to the lady behind the desk to not let Edward follow us.

Pain shot through him is Bella and I walked away. I smiled.

"Serves him right." I chuckled darkly.

Maybe I wasn't over Alice, after all.


	5. Steady Feet Don't Fail Me Now

___**a/n**__**) So, did that last chapter have you going in the beginning? The dream sequence was a dream I actually had. It**__** seemed it might fit… so there!!!!!**_

_**Oh and emmjae is helping me write this chapter so wish us luck!!!**_

**ALICE POV**

OH MY GOD. What was THAT? Do I love Edward? No! He is my brother. BROTHER! How could I hurt Jasper like that? He is the love of my existence…But I kissed Edward and I just…I don't know. And nobody will tell me where Bella and Jasper are. How am I going to do this? They didn't give us time to explain! Honestly, Edward was so depressed! He just wanted to learn how to show Bella how much he cares for her without breaking her. Can they honestly blame him? If this doesn't straighten out, he won't ever be the same. I have to fix this, but how? Carlisle, that's what I'd do, talk to him.

"CARLISLE!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, even though I knew he could hear me if I had whispered it. "Please, listen to me," I pleaded.

"Alice, you know I will listen to you anytime you need me, as will Esme. I don't know what happened, but from what I've heard it was _nothing_ good. Truly, I even heard Rosalie threaten to burn your wardrobe, so it must be something terrible," He seemed a bit concerned, "but, I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt."

"Well, Carlisle, it's going to sound terrible unless you are able to see inside mine and Edward's heads. Edward was in shambles because, for one, he was thirsty, and two, he was so wrapped up in Bella, that he was scared to death, and you have to admit, for a vampire that's pretty difficult." I said all in one breath.

"Alice, take a breather, an unnecessary one nonetheless, but slow down." Carlisle sighed, wishing Jasper was here to calm me down, I suppose.

"Oh, sorry," I giggled slightly, it sounded a bit hysterical to me, maybe I was paranoid, "well, he was so scared he would hurt her in some way, and he couldn't bear the thought of that so he came to me for help. He only asked me if I could somehow teach him how to kiss her without breaking her. And then… BAM… a vision hit me!! I saw Jasper and Bella getting together. And that is what made my mind up." I finished.

"Well, I do understand how Edward feels. I feel that way around Esme every day only I don't have to worry about…_breaking_ her. It seems that you and I should approach your siblings and at least_ try_ to get this through to them. Perhaps Edward should come with us. Yes, I think that's best. Now getting through to Jasper and Bella will be more…difficult…although I understand that Edward tracked Bella's scent to the California mansion, but he was unable to get through to them, like I said, so he came back." Carlisle spoke matter-of-factly.

"Hmm, I can see that this will be difficult" I mumbled under my breath.

"Of course that was anticipated, Alice; Ok well I think once I consult Esme we might be able to slowly tackle the siblings…hypothetically of course. Goodness, I really hope Rose won't unleash her…dark side…" he shuddered

"Carlisle, I am forever indebted to you. You've always been the caring one and I appreciate it." I thanked him.

I ran up the stairs quickly to find Edward, who was laying on his bed throwing a baseball up and down in the air playing a CD with Bella's lullaby on it.

"EDWARD!" I exclaimed, "Carlisle's decided to help us explain the situation to Jasper and Bella.

Edward looked glum.

"It won't work, Alice. I've already tried. I even took them by surprise. It just didn't work." He sighed.

"But Carlisle will help us! They'll listen to Carlisle."

**EDWARD POV**

Just as soon as I heard the words come out of her mouth, she was sucked into a vision, and I was stuck watching on the sidelines. We were in a supermarket about to go down the cereal aisle. Jasper was _not_ thirsty. A little kid runs into a shelf, and smashed his nose up. Blood is dripping everywhere. Jasper's eyes turn black...End of vision.

"Alice? Alice!" I cried urgently, "we've got to find them!"

We, being Alice and I, who somehow managed to wrangle Emmett and Rosalie since they would get to see Bella and Jasper at the New York house, ran at lightning speed to my car, dragging Carlisle along with us who dragged along Esme. We all hopped into my Volvo and sped off. Now _that_ was a lot of vampires for one Volvo. The conversation however, was unimportant to me; I only spoke when I was spoken to.

"Carlisle, where are they?" I asked

"I don't know, but if you all are really quiet, I can get on the phone with them." Carlisle muttered.

I was never so quiet in my life. I even stopped breathing.

I listened carefully to both sides of the conversation.

_I can't truly lie to them, Edward. You'll have to make do with what I have to say. _Carlisle thought.

I glumly accepted.

"Jasper? Yes, how would it be if the family comes out to visit you today?" Carlisle asked.

"That'd be fine. Bella and I are just going to the supermarket to get some food. _Human_ food," he added, chuckling.

"You know I mean the _whole_ family, right?" Carlisle asked.

Great. Now Jasper's onto the plan and I won't see Bella till I'm 500.

"Yes! That'd be great!" Jasper replied in a chipper tone.

_ Wow. _Carlisle thought.

Okay, maybe I'll see her in a few hours then…

I watched the speedometer fly to the right and drove faster than I've ever dared in my Volvo. I had poor Esme scared half to death, though she's a vampire and there's nothing for her to be afraid of.

We got to the apartment in Syracuse where they relocated after the fire that destroyed the mansion in California. I stepped out of the Volvo and anxiously tip toed to the front door. I slipped the key slowly into the lock, the anticipation killing me (no pun intended), and turned the door knob slowly.

_Steady feet don't fail me now. _I sang to myself. When I walked in the front room my eyes nearly fell out of my head. I saw Bella, eyes closed, and Jasper holding hands, noses touching ready to kiss. A sharp intake of breath from Alice who came to stand beside me, startled Jasper and he turned his head away from Bella, but she, not realizing there was something wrong kept the kiss in motion but ended up kissing Jasper's cheek.

When she realized _then _that something was different, she turned her eyes to the landing of the door where the whole family now stood. Jasper, pride just about rolling off of him, turned to face me. I read his thoughts which said '_Oh, we __have more company than expected_.' He smirked as he turned to face Bella, who turned to me and blushed.

"Edward…" she replied, looking very flustered.

"Well, sorry to burst in on your little powwow…" Emmett chatted happily.

"Um, no…we were just headed to the…supermarket, right Jasper?" Bella stuttered nervously.

"Yep. Come on Bella, there's one close by with your favorite kind of Pop-Tarts." Jasper added, not a trace of anything but sheer happiness on his voice, and with that, they walked off, Jasper grabbing the keys to Emmett's Jeep on the way out. Just like that, they were gone.

I heard them talking right before they drove off:

"You know, we really shouldn't torture him like this," Bella said, sounded a little bit sorry for her former love.

"Well, I guess that's true enough. The pain was radiating from his every pore," Jasper replied.

"Yes, well, can we not torture him anymore? This has to be hard enough without layering on the guilt," Bella sighed.

"Ok, love." Jasper said then kissed her…somewhere.

They must've known I was listening, because Jasper was laughing as he drove off.

"I love you, Bella, and always will," I whispered to myself, much too low for anyone besides Alice to hear.


	6. My Apologies

Okay, guys. Firstly, I'd like to apologize for being gone so long…

And I'm not coming back just yet… give me about two weeks…

My mom passed away, and before she did, she was really sick. So it was hard for me to concentrate on my work.

Please forgive me…

I'll come back as soon as my head is clear.

Promise.

As soon as possible.

Much Love, Cee


End file.
